


Trap

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov gives Scotty a false alarm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trap

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for leaper182’s “Scotty/Chekov” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/). Special thanks to doctorscompanion for the inspiration! <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He gets the comm in the middle of a shift change, when all the tired ensigns covered in grease and sweat get to change with their counterparts, though Montgomery planned to stay with all the shuttle damage they have to patch up. As angry as he is at Kirk for ruining his ship’s baby, he intends to have it all good as new by the proverbial space morning. Then he gets the beep, flips open his communicator, and hears Pavel’s voice rasp, “Meester Scott, I need your help.” It clicks off before Montgomery can ask over what. It doesn’t really matter. He’ll go, always does, no matter how run ragged he is—if there’s a problem with his ship, he needs to oversee it personally. 

Pavel knows that. He’s spent more time in Engineering of late than he has on the bridge. The red looks good on him. But he’s out of sight now, having spent his second shift inside a jefferies tube, half because Montgomery needs the work done by someone with that kind of brilliant mind, and half because Pavel Chekov is simply too distracting to have on the floor. 

He’s still in there now, only his boots visible when Scotty ducks down to peer through the silver hatch, the grating lying aside in a smattering of tools. On hands and knees in the corner of his department, Montgomery calls in, “You alright in there, laddie?”

“Nyet,” Pavel calls back, so simple that he doesn’t even bother to translate it. Montgomery sighs, but knows what he has to do. He shuffles inside, crawling down the compact chamber with a sort of resigned familiarity. It’s easier on days where there hasn’t been a ton of work to do—he’s already too spent for this and deserves to be back in his office, enjoying a nice bottle of scotch. But he doesn’t abandon his team, especially his on-loan ensign that he’s fighting to keep in his department, so he makes his way straight down. 

Pavel doesn’t move. He’s lying flat on his back and makes no effort to greet Montgomery, so Montgomery, in a sudden pang of worry, crawls right up over him, hands and knees to either side of his slender frame. His eyes are closed as though he’s sleeping, but as soon as Montgomery’s in place, they fly right open. Pavel tosses his arms up around Montgomery’s shoulders, lunging up to share a firm kiss that nearly has Montgomery toppling down. Instead, he just surrenders to it, then kisses back, because no matter how tired he is, Pavel knows how to stir him up. He should’ve known better than to climb into a tight space with Pavel’s gorgeous body underneath him. 

“My shift is over,” Pavel sighs when he’s done with Montgomery’s mouth, his lips now glistening and his eyes alight in the flashing glow of the open panel by his head. Montgomery only needs one glance at the colourful circuitry to know it’s all in place; his young apprentice has yet to fail him. 

He turns his face back, meaning to scold Pavel for luring him over, but instead finds that charming grin too cute to resist, and he winds up just joking, “And you called me for a helping hand out of this wee space?”

“I called you for a helping hand in other places,” Pavel murmurs, his grip tightening. One of his knees climbs up to escape from the prison of Montgomery’s legs, Pavel squirming to spread his thighs around Montgomery’s waist. He tangles them together, runs one hand along Montgomery’s back and the other down his jaw to purr, “I cannot leave now. I spent zhe whole last hour zhinking of you, and now I worry I am too obwious to walk zhrough Engineering.” He bucks his hips up into Montgomery to prove it, dragging the hard bulge in his pants along Montgomery’s crotch. His accent always comes out thicker when he gets like this: pretty and wanton, rubbing himself desperately against his superior officer and arching like he _needs_ it. Montgomery’s throat is already going dry. 

He moans before he can stop himself, but still manages to mutter hoarsely, “Not here, lad—you’ll get a mess on my nice pipes.” Pavel pouts at first.

But then he nuzzles his face into the side of Montgomery’s and tries instead, “Your office, then? You can take me there, yes?”

Montgomery mutters a weak, “Aye,” and would probably agree to anything right now. Except to jeopardize his ship or career. He still wants that scotch, but he wouldn’t mind licking it off Pavel’s chest. Even if Pavel will whine about vodka the whole time. So much for being tired. 

Montgomery starts to back out of the jefferies’ tube, only one thing on his mind. When he’s nearly out, he grabs at Pavel’s ankle and yanks him down, while Pavel yelps and scrambles onto all fours. If Montgomery were younger, he’d scoop Pavel up in his arms and tote them right off before anyone could see. 

Instead, he just takes Pavel’s hand, and they sneak off behind the carts while other busy officers fret over the shuttle, both now sporting the same problem.


End file.
